


Blessings

by Welsper



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, M/M, Post Defender's Oath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: It is Siegfried's birthday, but Lancelot feels as if he is the one getting the presents.
Relationships: Lancelot/Siegfried/Vane (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marshmallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallows/gifts).



Laughter and the clatter of plates and cutlery were heard from the castle kitchen as Lancelot’s and Vane’s surprise party for Siegfried was in full swing. Even with just the three of them, it was a bustle and joy, Vane himself with enough energy to be as loud and bright as an entire party. It was a really far cry from that small, lost child back then, Lancelot thought to himself. But he loved either Vane, the one back then and the one now. Their hearts had always belonged to each other, hadn’t they?

Even though it was Siegfried’s birthday, his celebration, Lancelot himself had so much to be grateful for. To lead the White Dragons, with Vane by his side. A kingdom restored to peace with the help of new, good friends. And Siegfried, again at their side. Maybe now things could go back to the way they were. When Siegfried caught him staring, he gave him a little smile, that enigmatic tug on the corner of his lips that had always made Lancelot’s heart beat a bit faster.

“It’s delicious, Vane. It doesn’t taste like any other cheesecake I’ve ever had before. Did you bake it in a special way?”

“That’s a family secret!”

“You told me, Vane,” Lancelot said with a grin and Vane pouted.

“Well, maybe! But you’d forget anyway!”

“Hey!”

“Tell me, what did I use to make the batter?”

“Well, you… uhm…”

“See!”

Both of them turned red as Siegfried quiet chuckle interrupted their bickering.

“Nothing’s changed with you two, has it?” Before they could speak up, Siegfried held up a hand and smiled. “It’s a good thing. That even now… there can still be smiles in Feendrache. And not just the mended hearts of the populace, the peace, a kingdom united… I’ve truly missed you two.”

Now both Lancelot and Vane flushed even harder, but really, who could blame them, when Siegfried looked like that and said words like that? It wasn’t fair, really.

“We missed you too, Siegfried-san. I’m sorry, for believing that you…”

“Yeah, me too!”

“Haha, is that so? Nevermind that… you were trying to protect your kingdom and your king, as a knight should do. I can hardly fault you for it.”

“But—”

Siegfried smiled at them, warm and kind. “It is my birthday, right? So I wish for you to be happy. To not blame yourselves. To just… be with me.”

“Siegfried-san…”

“Can you do that for me?”

They both nodded.

“I’m glad. Now, let’s not let this food you worked on so hard go to waste. Come on, eat up.”

Their eyes were glued to the way he tucked his hair behind his ear, raised the fork to his mouth, filling it with the delicious softness of the cheesecake.

“Wah, Lan-chan, you look like you’re jealous of that cheesecake.”

“What! Well, you do too!”

Siegfried smiled wider, his chin in his hand as he looked at them tease each other. “Is that so?”

“Uhm, sorry! We didn’t mean to…”

Siegfried shook his head. “It’s alright… I am truly blessed. To be with friends who care for me. It’s all a man could wish for, really.”

He reached out for them and placed a hand on each of Lancelot’s and Vane’s cheeks. For all of Siegfried’s strength, for the terror he could bring to a battlefield, the touch was so kind, so careful. So gentle.

“I care for you too. More than a captain for his knights. As a man. It’s quite greedy of me to ask for so much when you’ve already given me such a wonderful party, isn’t it? But if you’ll allow me…”

Siegfried rose from his chair and leaned down to press a kiss to Vane’s lips. His hair fell forward, shining like copper and gold in the candlelight. Lancelot could hear his heartbeat drum in his chest as Siegfried turned to him as he left Vane dazed and wide-eyed.

Siegfried tasted of cheesecake and Vane.

“You’re smiling again,” Siegfried said. “I’m glad to see it. It’s been some rough years, hasn’t it, Lancelot?”

“Ah, no more than for you, I would assume.”

“There you are, getting all morose again!” Vane complained. “It’s a party! We should be having fun!”

“Oh? And what do you propose?” Vane froze as Siegfried’s gaze pierced him and Lancelot had to swallow thickly at the sight. There was something else entirely about the way Siegfried looked at them, an intensity unmatched.

“Well… We could…” Vane took a deep breath. “How about some dessert?”

Siegfried raised an eyebrow and nodded over to the cleaned off plates that their cheesecake had been served on. “And that wasn’t it?”

“You can never have too much dessert!”

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. What do you have in mind?”

Siegfried had kissed them. He cared for them. Even now. Lancelot wondered what he would be like, what sounds he would make, how he would feel, his hair spilled over the sheets, his head thrown back as Vane’s hands curled around his wrists and his legs spread wide to take them both in. Suddenly, the kitchen felt ablaze with heat although the oven had long since cooled down. When Lancelot glanced over at Vane, he knew his friend though the same thing – they always were on one wavelength.

“You,” they both said together, flanking Siegfried’s either side. The man only chuckled as they put their arms around him, and Lancelot gasped when a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close.

“Gladly,” Siegfried muttered as he pressed a kiss to Lancelot’s hair.

There was laughter and shushing as they made their way through the castle to one of their rooms – Siegfried’s, before he went off again with that crew of his, wandering the world while Lancelot and Vane would always have a home for him. But now he was with them, and they meant to show him just how important he was to them. Now that they could again.

Siegfried did look just as beautiful as Lancelot had imagined splayed out in bed for them. Like him and Vane had wondered about, touching each other, wondering if their captain’s hand would feel the same, if he’d be gentle or rough, if he’d be loud or quiet, be demanding or even shy.

“Well? I believe I was promised dessert,” Siegfried chuckled and Lancelot and Vane brought themselves out of their daze and climbed into bed with him, each of them straddling one of his thighs. His hands slide up their backs, under their shirts and Lancelot had to stifle a moan.

“Ah, don’t hide it, Lan-chan,” Vane said with a smile. “Siegfried should hear how beautiful you sound.”

“Vane!”

“What? It’s true. You do.”

“I _would_ like to hear that,” Siegfried said and Lancelot whimpered when his rough fingers stroked his chest, brushing over his nipples. “There, like that. This is much better than hearing your anger.”

Lancelot’s fingers were trembling as they fumbled with laces and buckles and clasps and his cock twitched in his pants when he saw Vane’s expression as they uncovered Siegfried together. Flushed cheeks and wide, glazed eyes – Vane always did look so lovely when he was hungry for a good meal.

“Go on, show me that strength the White Dragons have these days,” Siegfried said with a smirk and Lancelot and Vane moaned in unison, leaning down to shower their captain with kisses and bites and all the love they had. Lancelot leaned down to claim Siegfried’s mouth in a kiss. He gasped as Siegfried turned it on him and easily took control of the kiss, plundering his mouth with a forceful tongue and his hand in Lancelot’s nape, keeping him where he was.

“Lovely,” Siegfried muttered as he drew back and Lancelot flushed a little harder.

“Heh, I’m going to eat all the dessert, Lan-chan.” Vane was kissing his way down Siegfried’s abs and Lancelot forgot to breathe for a moment when those lips wrapped around that big cock and. Siegfried moaned softly and his hips bucked, making his cock slide deeper into that welcoming mouth.

“Don’t be so greedy!” Lancelot complained and joined him down there to lick the base of Siegfried’s cock where Vane hadn’t swallowed it. The scent of it and Vane’s warmth next to him filled his senses, made him feel content and at peace and loved. He hoped Siegfried felt a little bit of that too.

He felt Vane’s hand cup the bulge in his pants and moaned when he squeezed, arching into that touch as his tongue roamed over Siegfried’s thick cock. One of Siegfried’s hands was buried in his hair, gently massaging his scalp. For all his strength and power, Siegfried could be so gentle. How could he ever have thought such awful things about him? He’d have to make it up to him… He wanted to.

Vane and him took turns sucking at Siegfried’s cock, swallowing him down and filling their throats with his length. When Lancelot could feel salt on his tongue Vane’s hand on Lancelot’s cock was already slick from him nearing his own release. Vane’s cock was thick and heavy between his fingers and Lancelot felt such an ease at being able to bring such a comfort to these two men who were so very dear to him.

“Lancelot, I’m going to--” Siegfried moaned, a sound so sweet, so reverent, so kind. Lancelot wanted to hear it many times in the future.

“It’s fine, Siegfried-san,” Lancelot mumbled around his cock and Siegfried chuckled.

“Still so polite, even now, oh, _oh_.”

Lancelot drank him down when Siegfried spilled into his mouth, being filled so making his own cock throb. Vane tugged at his chin and the cock slipped from his mouth, painted his face and hair with thick stripes.

“Give me some too,” Vane breathed and licked over Lancelot’s cheek and kissed him. Their tongues were sliding against each other languidly as they shared Siegfried’s taste and Lancelot moaned softly into Vane’s mouth.

“Definitely different from the cheesecake,” Lancelot said when he drew back, panting and giddy. “But not any worse.”

“I’m glad I could provide,” Siegfried said and gods, he looked lovely like this. His hair was sticking to his face, his chest heaving and his eyes glossy. “Now let me too…”

“But you’re the birthday boy! We should take care of you,” Vane protested.

“The birthday b—oh you two. You already did.”

And then Lancelot and Vane gasped out together as Siegfried easily pulled them up against his sides. Lancelot whined as a large, sword-callused hand wrapped itself around his cock. Vane hid his groan at Siegfried’s shoulder when the other took hold of him. It didn’t take long, for neither of them, to lose themselves to Siegfried’s touch. They came together, as one, tuned to each other’s desires and their want for Siegfried. White splattered over Siegfried’s hands and chest as they lost themselves to their climax, moaning and gasping and desperately clinging to each other and Siegfried.

For a while, only their quiet panting and delighted moans filled the bedroom.

“Thank you,” Siegfried finally said into that comfortable silence, his voice barely a whisper. “I’ve enjoyed this birthday party quite a bit. Home at Feendrache, two lovely young men to welcome me, good food…” Lancelot gasped when Siegfried’s fingers trailed over his messy chest and then licked off the come on his fingers.

“It’s nothing, after all you did for Feendrache…” Lancelot and Vane both leaned in to kiss Siegfried on the cheeks.

“I’m glad you’re here, Siegfried,” Lancelot said, snuggling into that embrace. “I’ve missed you.”

Siegfried only smiled in response. Once, Lancelot had thought he had lost that smile forever, had lost what it made him feel. Had lost this man that was so important to him. But now they were whole again and Siegfried was back at his side. Back together with him and Vane.

His kingdom was at peace and the two men most dear to Lancelot were with him.

It was Siegfried’s birthday, but Lancelot felt as if all his own wishes had come true.


End file.
